


Ballet ( Emmy Rossum x Gerard Butler )

by Nehemia Graves (NehemiaGraves)



Series: Emmy x Gerard Oneshots [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NehemiaGraves/pseuds/Nehemia%20Graves
Summary: Gerard watches Emmy rehearse and stretch.
Relationships: Gerard Butler/Emmy Rossum
Series: Emmy x Gerard Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Ballet ( Emmy Rossum x Gerard Butler )

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my Gerard x Emmy series, be sure to read the previous part before reading this one! Happy reading!

Gerard watched as Emmy rehearsed the Hannibal dance, smiling to himself, deep in thought. His blue-green eyes shifted to her petite stomach, bare from the costume. She leaned back within the sea of women dancing around her, women wearing identical costumes, with similar body shapes, yet out of all of the beautiful dancers, Emmy stood out above them all. So delicate, so pristine, and her movements were feline-esque.

Gerard was mesmerized. He came in to watch Emmy and be there for her, as it was her first day of shooting and she was nervous. She never had to even ask him; she knocked on his door, he hugged her once he saw the pitiful look upon her face, and told her he would be there to watch and critique as he saw fit. He expected her to be good with the ballet, but she was absolutely magnificent. He was blown away at the thought of her even needing him there to feel comfortable.

His eyes wandered down her body, scanning her fair ivory skin first, and then her shape. He inhaled somewhat sharply and looked down, a small embarrassed grin playing on his lips.

He looked up then, and found she was watching him also. She smiled before focusing, performing a grand jeté in front of Minnie, who was playing the diva La Carlotta, the soprano lead.

Angelic.

Emmy was kneeling in the front of the crowd on the right side, gesturing attention to Victor, who was playing the part of Ubaldo Piangi, the male lead of the fictional Hannibal opera. Though, Gerard found as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Emmy.

"Just a chorus girl." How wrong they were.

Once the rehearsal was done and all of the footage had been shot, Emmy was nothing less of exhausted. Her delicate face was flushed, and sweat had stuck some of her lovely chestnut curls to her face. Out of breath, she approached Gerard, who stood up in her presence. He handed her a cold water bottle, and she drank.

He chuckled. "You spent?" She only nodded, still chugging the water down her throat. He grinned.

She downed the last drop of water. "That... that wasn't very ladylike, was it?"

Gerard laughed softly and dabbed a damp rag against her forehead. "No need to worry about it." He noticed her eyes closing, and watched her for a moment. "Do I need to escort you back to your room?"

Emmy inhaled. "Yes, that couldn't hurt! I do need to stretch when I get back though, so my muscles don't tighten up too badly."

Gerard nodded, and they went back to the hotel.

Gerard had already volunteered to leave if Emmy was uncomfortable with him still watching her, but she seemed not to mind at all. He was sitting on the edge of the right side of her bed, examining her closely as she stretched in front of him on her mat. Perhaps a bit too closely.

He couldn't help himself, though; she looked so... shapely in those yoga pants. He had an eyebrow cocked, and his thin lips were parted, fixated on her.

She shifted from the downward dog pose into upward dog, and she looked into the body mirror in front of her. She noticed him watching her, and giggled. She looked behind her. "Are you just deep in thought, or...?"

Gerard snapped back to reality, his eyes widening and heat creeping up to his face as he realized she knew what he was doing. "I um... yes. Very, very deep in thought." He cleared his throat.

"Right, well, you were also 'deep in thought' all day today, all throughout the Hannibal ballet." Emmy turned around and sat Indian-style, a smirk playing on her delicate pink lips. "Well? Why?"

Gerard looked down, laughing in defeat. "Can you really blame me?"

Emmy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, you're lovely. You're, you're just beautiful."

Emmy smiled, looking down and letting her teeth show. "Thank you."

Gerard nodded, looking deep into her dark eyes from afar. Their moment of silence was suddenly broken, though, by Emmy's throat clearing.

"I um, I think I need to get some rest." She stood up.

Gerard's smile left, and he stood as well. "Oh, yes, of course. You've had a long day." He approached the door.

Emmy followed, and seized his arm before it could reach the handle. "You don't have to leave."

Gerard chuckled. "I don't?"

Emmy's skinny fingers grazed up his arms, until they found his shoulders and rested. "No, you don't." She raised up on her tiptoes, and kissed his lips steadily, yet lovingly.

He kissed back, with just as much passion moving from his lips to hers. Before his mind could wander, he pushed her away gently. "You need your sleep, sweetheart."

Emmy nodded, letting her arms fall to her sides in defeat. "Yes, I suppose so. I'm very tired, now that I'm thinking about it."

Gerard looked down at her, resisting the urge to hold her cheek in his hand. "You... you have the most amazing eyes."

Emmy chuckled and looked up at him, though both her smile and color in her cheeks quickly faded as she lost her balance and fell. Gerard gasped and quickly caught her in his arms, and took his time carrying her to bed.

He didn't bother undressing her into pajamas (mostly because he didn't know where hers were), but he covered her with the blanket and turned her air conditioner on a few degrees colder. He grazed his knuckle against her pale cheek, smoother than he ever thought. He sat and silently admired her beauty, contemplating whether or not to stay and sleep beside her, before ultimately turning her lamp off and leaving her alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Apologies if this seemed a bit shorter than the last; I had one singular idea and wrote whatever came to mind! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos, that keeps me writing!


End file.
